A Gentleman doesn't Kiss and Tell
by buttonbit
Summary: “So...” He began in an innocent, carefree way,” Where did you go with Lily?” James snorted. “As if you haven’t been watching the map ever since I asked you not to!” James finds himself cornered by his friends, until he reveals ALL that happened.


"**So..." He began in an innocent, carefree way," Where did you go with Lily?" **

**James snorted. **

"**As if you haven't been watching the map ever since **_**I asked you not to**_**!!" **

**James Potter finds himself cornered by his frineds, until he reveals ALL that happened on his date with Lily. A one-shot about... well, the marauders... Enjoy!!**

**Enjoy....**

James strode into the boys' dormitory, a triumphant grin on his face. His chest was puffed out in an air of self-importance. He beamed. As he saw his friends lazing about on the bed, his smile only grew bigger. Despite his loud entrance, the 3 boys showed no sign of knowing that the last marauder was with them.

Peter was rocking back and forth at the foot of his bed, occasionally bouncing slightly on the mattress, still timid but excited. Sirius was lounging against the headboard but judging by the tense in his shoulders and the eager way his head bent forwards, something was up. Remus was kneeling on some pillows, (he must have lost an arm wrestle or coin toss to be excluded from sitting on the bed) his back hunched over the bed, too.

Peter opened his mouth to greet the late-comer, enthusiastic smile lighting up his pinched face. James held his finger to his lips, motioning towards the two seemingly oblivious marauders. Peter's was cracked into a wicked grin that was usually only present when planning or carrying out a prank. Obligingly, he shut his mouth tightly, repressing laughter.

Unfazed, James stepped forward lightly. The troublesome floorboards didn't creek for once, much to his satisfaction. Peter rolled his eyes again.

"Hey Prongs," Sirius said, without looking up. James' eyes widened in surprise and then he sulked. They had planned this, he knew it.

"How did you know I was there?" He complained. Sirius shrugged, nonchalant.

"I guess I'm just _that_ smart," He said casually. James' eyes narrowed.

"You've got the map, haven't you?" He accused.

Sirius seemed to be weighing his options. Eventually, he spoke.

"Noooo..." He said at last, hesitant and unsure. Impatiently, James huffed a sigh.

"Padfoot, I can see it," He said, craning his neck to look. Sirius grinned sheepishly, caught out- this was accompanied by a small shrug of his shoulders- and tipped his head back, unbothered by James' reddening ears. Remus turned to look at him, delight evident on his face.

"So..." He began in an innocent, carefree way," Where did you go with Lily?"

James snorted.

"As if you haven't been watching the map ever since _I asked you not to_!!"

Remus had the grace to look embarrassed. Sirius, however, pressed the matter.

"We only saw what happened in Hogwarts, what happened in Hogsmeade, we don't know," Sirius interjected. James flushed a red, worthy of a Gryffindor.

"Hell Prongs, do we _want_ to know?" He added cheekily. Remus glanced to James, amused.

"It's only the second date, Padfoot!" He said hotly.

"So we do want to know?"

"Sirius does at any rate," Peter said meaningfully, giving Sirius a light shove and a reproving look. Sirius pushed him back, a smirk adorning his laughing features. With a squeak, Peter fell of the bed and landed with a thud on the floor. Sirius and Remus were staring at James so intently, James felt his face burn. He found himself very busy helping Peter up from his uncomfortable position on the floor.

"Are you sure you don't need me to take you to Madam Pomfrey?" He asked for the fifth time.

"I'm sure!!" Peter said, enjoying James' discomfort and making n effort to hide it. James turned back and dropped onto the opposite bed, (Sirius'). He removed several sweet wrappers from the duvet carefully, waiting for the interrogation to begin. It was an annoying yet inevitable part of marauder life. It was not unsurprising that Remus, Sirius and Peter just _looked_, waiting for him to start. This had definitely been rehearsed. James' palms became sweaty and disregarding Sirius' cries of protest; he wiped them on the duvet.

"Spill," Remus encouraged but behind his friendly tone, it was a command. He was desperate to know. James took a deep, deep breath.

"Firstly," He addressed Sirius," if your mind is in the gutter, don't speak!"

Before he could issue the same instructions to Remus and Peter, Sirius had loudly voiced his complaint.

"Why do you always _assume_!" He moaned pathetically.

"Padfoot, you've been terrorising Wormtail ("Oi!"). He looks like he's going to wet himself!" He said in exasperation.

"Oi!" Peter repeated his cry louder.

"Speaking of Peter wetting himself ("Do you _mind_?")- we were all rather... er... _concerned_ when the dots labelled Lily Evans and James Potter became _one_ dot," Sirius commented, his words layered with meaning.

"You said it was only the second date!" Remus added. James went red again and stammering, he explained.

"No, no. No, no, no, no, no, nooo... Her shoes were... hurting so... err... I gave... her a... piggy-back... up to... the castle..."

"What about a comfort charm?" Remus prompted.

"Yeah, you and Lily are both the biggest nerds in out year. There is no chance that you can claim not to know it!" Sirius said slowly, his eyes never leaving James' face. They were all looking for a reaction. There was a gloat in his tone.

"I think we both conveniently forgot," He grinned.

"Good, good!" Remus approved. He too, was smiling.

"Onwards," Sirius said briskly. This was sounding more and more rehearsed.

"What else?" Peter asked.

"What did you do with her?" Sirius wanted to know. Everybody present knew he wasn't talking of restaurants and broomstick-rides.

"A gentleman doesn't kiss and tell," James sniffed, his cheeks a healthy pink.

"Prongs, you are far from a gentleman," Peter scoffed.

"So you kissed? Is she good?" Remus asked.

"I'm not telling you _anything_!" James insisted.

"Prongs, mate- if you don't tell us if she's a good kisser, we may be tempted to find out for ourselves," Sirius said slyly.

"Don't dare!" James squeaked, his voice rising in panic.

"Relax-"Remus chuckled.

"Panicky moment, Moony," James grinned apologetically.

"I can tell," Remus smiled wryly.

"Just tell us _everything_ and we promise not to try _anything_ on Lily. Ok?" Sirius asked. James nodded dumbly.

"So, is she a good kisser?"

"Hell yeah! I mean it was mind-blowing..."

He was talking so fast it was almost impossible to hear different words no matter how hard they listened. Words like wow and bloody amazing made their way to the remaining marauders.  
"It's safe to assume she made a good impression on James," Sirius said in an undertone to Remus.

"Next question!" Peter announce, cutting James off from his detailed account of the inside of her mouth. He stopped, blushing furiously. Remus slipped a scrap of paper from his pocket and read a question off it.

"What did she say to you?" Remus asked, interested. Sirius and Peter leaned forward, eager to hear.

"I thought you'd never ask!!" James cried, accompanied by a hysterical laugh, fuelled by is happy high. Sirius blinked.

"Prongs, was that a _giggle_?"

**:D**

**Hope you liked it! Either way, leave a review. **

**I will try to update Behind her Mark as soon as possible, promise. I wrote most of this on the plane flight from Germany to England and I decided I needed to post it.**

**buttonbit**


End file.
